HETALIA World's Fair: Traps and Tricks
by Mocha-mono
Summary: China gets America and England caught in a Chinese finger trap! What hilarity will ensue when the USUK duo will have to fulfill China's wishes for freedom? Read and find out! DISCONTINUED


**((Yo, my peeps!**

**Okay, so I had this idea sitting in my files screaming to be posted, so I decided to do so. This was kind of stupid and random so don't mind me. *goes to the Dororo Corner of Woe***

**So! Enjoy the story. Part 2 will be up soon. **

**And I'm really sorry to be keeping you guys waiting on Switcheroo, too, I'm planning to upload the next part this week. ^_^ Just hang on for me!))**

"Oh, America~"

America turned around to see the feminine-looking Asian nation. "Oh, hey! Sup, China?"

"I have a present I think you'd like, aru." China was smiling like it was something really good.

"Really?! A present?!" America exclaimed. "Is it food? Dude, please let it be food."

China turned away briefly to roll his eyes and then took a small rubber thing out of his pocket. "Here it is, aru."

America took it and observed the rubber. It was colored brightly in oranges, golds, and reds, and it was very stretchable. It was in the shape of a tube.

"What is it?" America asked.

China gave him a look that America had a feeling meant trouble. "You'll find out soon enough, aru~" he said with a hint of indifference. "Figure it out, aru." Then he walked off.

America decided to take it to England. He might know what it is.

**Hetalia!**

England analyzed the rubber tube closely, before bluntly replying, "I have no idea what this is."

"Aw, come on!" America took it away, looking at it. "China gave it to me! It has to be something!" America slipped his finger into one end of the tube. "Dude, look at this."

England huffed but looked at the rubber toy flap around on America's finger. "Let me see that." With that, he slipped his own finger in the other end, so that while their fingers weren't touching they were both inside the tube.

"Man! That's totally awesome! I gotta show this to New Orleans!" America went up to walk away, but he realized he couldn't.

His finger wouldn't leave the tube.

"England?"

"What?"

"I'm stuck."

England looked at him, then also tried to remove his own finger. The tube stretched, but England's finger was still in it. "Drat! I'm stuck, too!"

"What if we're stuck forever?"

"No we won't! Who gave you this?"

"China."

"Of course."

**Hetalia!**

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Okay, China! Enough's enough! Now tell us how to undo...whatever this is!" England yelled.

"First of all, it's a Chinese finger trap, aru," said China. "And second of all, like, no way, aru. This is the first big amount of dignity I've had in a while and I'm not letting it slip through my fingers, aru." He smiled mischieviously and began to walk away. "You'll just have to be stuck to each other forever, aru~"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" America grabbed China's leg, bringing down England with him. "Don't leave us! I already had to go through war just to get myself away from this guy, and I don't want to have to stick to him again! Please, China, we'll do anything you want!"

China slowly turned on America with a dark face and said lowly, "ANYTHING, aru?"

America felt a little creeped out by the smirk on China's face but nodded.

"Well, then." China's smirk disappeared and he crossed his arms. "I did have things to do today, but if you're willing to do ANYTHING I'll have you two do them for me, aru. If you do them, I'll tell you how to take off the finger trap, aru."

"A battle of skill in your eyes, is it?" England said bitterly. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

China pondered a moment and then said, "There's a panda that's been wandering through the countryside, aru. It's very shy, so I've been having trouble bringing it to my panda spot where all the pandas live, aru. If you two catch him for me, I'll release you two, aru."

"You want us to catch a shy panda?" England said with disbelief.

"LET'S GO, DUDE!" America started running off through the thickets, dragging poor England behind him.

**((Go ahead and tell me how freaking stupid this was.**

**Review, please.**

**Hetalia belongs to the frankly amazing Hidekaz Himaruya.))**


End file.
